


Goblin's Daughter

by KarlaCRL



Category: K-Drama - Fandom, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神 - 도깨비 | Goblin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Insecurities, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), Kdrama, Romance, School, Twins, bts - Freeform, fan fic, jin twins, kpop, nara is desparate, ocxjin, yoongi and oc are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: A child that was born to die, when she is at peak of her life. That is a daughter of Goblin. She is dying every thirty years as punishment for being her father's daugher. Punishment for him, to watch his loved one die. There is only one thing that can make her grow old happily. She has to find her true love. Just like her father had to find his bride...But will Nara be able to find it? What if there is more than she has thought?On top of this all, a grim reaper is following her around...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Lately, I am posting just my kpop stories, but don't worry, mcu will come too. This one came up because I was completely absorbed by Goblin k-drama. I really loved it and so I came up with this story. I hope you'll like it. The updates might be slow, but I'll make sure to update asap. I hope you enjoy this story :)

_Phoenix. This is what they call me. Just because I can put things on a fire, whenever I get angry. Blame my temper. But... Do I look like a bird? I am the same, as they are! What's so different about me and them? Oh right, I am his daughter. The one, who could be considered as earth, wind, water and fire. The one, who can be your father, grandfather and son. Goblin._

_People... No, human beings are cruel judges. They judge whatever difference there is. Your skin is darker? You don't belong between us. You can use magic? You are a witch! You can use a fire? Get out... This world is cruel._

_I am halfway there. Today is my fifteenth birthday. Another fifteen years and I'm going to die. Yet again. The ridiculous curse for my father, became even my curse. Just like he is destined to live until he finds his bride, watching his loved ones die. I am destined to die over and over again, every thirty years, until I find my true love... The Divinus must have been really bored when deciding punishments. Or he is just too into romantic things..._

_But, what if I can't find my true love?_

_1964-11-04_

    

    This was the last record in her diary, before it was put into flames. Together with her house. That day could be considered as the worst day. Right on her birthday. Every time Nara is born, she lived with different family until she is eighteen years old. But that day, she was discovered. Her so called family found out about her having magical abilities and wanted to get rid of her. This day was one of those days, when he came to take her. The Goblin.

 

 

*******

**Trailer to the story:[Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ksn1nmmzSR4)**


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because I didn't want you to wait for long, here is the first chapter after prologue~

It was dark and lonely night. He was traveling once again, so his identity wouldn't be revealed. Just how many times did he move like this? He can't remember anymore. He lost a count. The reason, why he was traveling like this, is because of his immortality. It would be weird if someone discovered that Goblin lives between them, right?

Walking through the town, he was looking around. Could this be his new home? Can he even call that home? He will have to move once again in twenty years. He will also have to change his name, yet again. This is how he is living.

Immortality is his luck and curse. Time to think about sins from his life and regret those things. Time to remember all the deaths of his loved ones. He was on this world for a long time, knowing what is it like. What humans are like. Not many human beings, he can trust to. Only this one boy, who was standing on the road with him, promised to serve the Goblin with his life. Just like his ancestors were.

Looking at the bright mood, he sighed. It was a time to call it a night already. Yet, there was no free hotel. Just one place he could possibly sleep in. A brothel. Not his taste but at this time the best option. It would be weird if he found himself a house over night, after all.

Goblin let his servant to set the price for a room for him on one week, while waiting at the table with wine in his hand. These brothels could be considered hotels as well. The only difference was, men are accompanied by women, while enjoying their staying. It wasn't really his thing, it wasn't his first time either though, staying in a brothel like this. There were also lot of times, where he thought about things like this. The purpose of his immortal life.

This sword that has been stained with the blood of thousands, and its owner’s blood as well—how could it not happen? Only the goblin’s bride will pull out that sword. If the sword is pulled, may it return to nothing and be at peace. This is his curse. A sword in his chest, which only his bride can pull out. Through his long life, he has met lof of maidens. Beautiful. Nice. Kind. Just like these women that were around him right now. But, none of them could ever see the sword. He can't die in peace, until he finds her. When will this time come, however? Will it come in this lifetime? This century? That is something, no one knows. With all this thinking, wine in his hand, food on the table and women around him, Goblin let the time flow.

When he woke up in the morning, he wasn't very surprised, seeing a woman lying next to him. It wouldn't take long to person to find out what was happening last night... He wasn't surprised at his terrible headache, either, knowing his tolerance for alcohol is very low. Getting dressed, the man left his room. It's not like he has to care about a prostitute, he spent a night with. It wasn't the first time, either anyway. On top of that, he had to make sure to make himself look like a proper person. Like a proper noble person that was supposed to buy a house in this small town.

The surprise came later. A very unexpected surprise. Ghosts were saying nonsense about Goblin's daughter being born soon. At first, he didn't pay much attention to it. Why should he do that? Nine months later however, after he had spent the night with the prostitute, a child was born. Of course, the baby girl could be anyone's daughter. But, something about her was different. Something about her was screaming into the night, she was born. She was not as other born babies. She looked the same as ordinary children, only non human being could see the truth though. Goblin's daughter was born. Just like those ghosts were saying those past three months.

The child was raised under care of prostitutes. Once old enough, she would start to learn how to please her client. All that time, the man was keeping an eye on the little girl. He still couldn't believe, it is possible. Never, even once, in his immortal life has he thought, he could have children. That was something impossible for him as well. Or was it actually possible and he had a child right in front of his eyes? The girl was named Naeva – meaning born at night.

Things changed, when she turned five years old. The girl was playing outside, when others kids came to her, making fun of her. Children like her were a shame to people. People like her mom, were marginalized.

A young girl, like her, couldn't bare all this bullying and snapped. Her true ability was discovered. An ability to use a fire as her shield. Not knowing what she can do, however, the girl started to panic. She couldn't control her ability yet, experiencing it for the first time. There is this saying: Fire is a good servant but a bad master. This kind of fire was something new for her. It could be considered as a good shield to scare the bullies, but it was hurting her also.

Goblin has witnessed it. Now, there was no doubt. Naeva was surely his daughter. No one could just make fire out of nothing. To say more specifically, put themselves into flames just like that. It was an alarm for him too. He had to save her and take her away. People couldn't know about her abilities. That was his decision. To keep both of them saved.

Appearing before the girl through teleportation, he kneeled down and takes her by shoulders. The panicking girl suddenly stopped calmed down, staring at the man. Where did he come from? Who is it? The next thing, she knew was, that the fire disappeared. She was not in flames anymore. There were terrible burns on her body, however.

“You should get treated.” he said, looking at her, pretty much uninterested. He still didn't believe, he has a daughter. With some abilities, on top of that. It would be very dangerous for her to stayed here. She needed to get out of this town. And he felt the responsibility, taking care of her.

“Ahjussi, who are you?” the little girl had her cheeks puffy because of crying. Tears of pain or surprise? It wouldn't be very shocking, if those were from both.

Looking at her more properly, she had big round brown eyes, blinking rapidly and tilting her head like a lost puppy. Her hair was pitched black.

“Just someone.” he answered on her questions, looking around if there was any person nearby. It might be really troublesome, if someone saw them. People would make drama of it. That's the last thing he wanted right now. He really wasn't interested in something like that. “Let's go now. It won't be safe for you to stay here anymore.” Goblin stood up, taking Naeva's hand. He had to make sure, he won't lose her.

“Go? But my mom...” she looked around, blinking and then looked up at the tall man again. She didn't have a clue, who the man was and he asked her to go with him. Why should she do that? What about her mom? Everyone? She just couldn't leave like that, could she?

“Will you stay here, risking her and other people destroying you?” he turned to look at her, kneeling down once again. Of course, the girl wouldn't really get it. She was too young to understand. Only five years old, but that's the most dangerous thing about it. She put herself on flames suddenly and couldn't control it. Plus, if he was right, it all happened because of her anger. He just couldn't risk her disposal.

“What?” Naeva tilted her head. She didn't understand. What is this Ahjussi talking about? Why was he insisting on taking her with him. She rubbed the back of her head, pouting a bit. She wasn't really sure what is happening, but his offer was more than appreciated. Even though, she was scared to leave her mom there. In this young age, she was made fun of, bullied by other kids and people pointed their fingers at her. She didn't want to live like that anymore.

“I will take care of you. I want to keep you safe. Will you go with me?” Goblin finally smiled softly, waiting for her answer. By her facial expressions, he could guess what was she thinking about.

The girl suddenly, nodded pursing her lips. The man took her in his arms, walking through door to garden, which teleported them to his house.

“Seong?” Goblin called for his servant, putting the girl down on the floor, going to his work desk. He needed to take his documents about everything. Almost all the documents were symbolizing something from this Joseon era. He was writing them through his long life. Five hundred years indeed are long time. It would be very bad, if someone found them here.

“Yes, sir?” the servant came running to his lord's room, not noticing the girl standing in the corner of the room.

“Start packing things. We are leaving town tonight.” the man said, glancing up at the visibly younger and confused man. Right away, however, he returned to packing all the documents.

“Tonight, my sir? But it wasn't twenty years yet. Why do we have to leave?” it didn't make sense. Seong got very confused because of this. Why should they leave tonight? His lord has always been moving only every twenty years but now? It hasn't been even six years and they had to move.. Watching his master running around the room, finally the servant noticed the little girl standing in the room.

“This town is dangerous for us now. We are taking this girl now.” Goblin quickly answered, before sitting up before his desk, going through those documents.

“Isn't this Naeva? Daughter of the...” Seong questioned his master, staring at the little girl. Where did she come from? How did a daughter of some prostitute appear here? Of course, he couldn't see or hear ghosts, which means, there was no way for him to know, that she was actually daughter of his lord.

“Don't ask any questions and pack things.” The man glared at his servant, motioning with his eyes for the boy to leave the room hurriedly. There were things that needed to be packed. They wouldn't pack on their own.

Taken aback by the glare, Seong left the room, paying one last glance to the girl. He wanted to know what the girl was doing there but he knew better, than angering his lord.

Everyone knew Naeva. The daughter of a prostitute. It didn't happen to often for a prostitute give birth to a baby and leaving the baby in the house. It only happened, when the baby was picked for living in the house and learning basics of how to serve her client. This fact wouldn't escape anyone in a small town like this, where anyone knows everyone.

“Ahjussi?” The girl was watching the young man leave the room, before turning to look at the man sitting at his desk. She didn't know what to do. This house wasn't hers after all and she didn't have things to pack, either. What was she supposed to do here?

“Just stay here. I have to pack some things.” Goblin got up from his seat, looking at her. He needed to get some other things, such as the painting of the queen... That was especially important thing. “Just.. Don't touch anything.” he looked at her for the last time, before leaving the room.

He didn't know what could she do with her powers. Anything could be a starter to her powers. Plus, he didn't know how many abilities did she have. Looks, like he had many things to find out about her. She needed to learn to control her powers. Putting thing on fire, every time she was mad, wouldn't be the best.

That night, they successfully left the town. It was a big of shock for Naeva’s mother and everyone around her, to find out about her not being in the town anymore. Speculations of her being kidnapped or possibly killed, made people quickly forget about the little girl. No one was waiting for her return. How could she? She was only five years old then. Everyone forgot about the girl named Naeva. Her mother, however, was bearing the guilt all her life.

Years have passed since they left. Goblin was taking care of the little girl, just like he promised. He has never told anyone that she was his daughter though. He won't tell. People already knew about Goblin, walking somewhere around the world. There were stories and legends about him.

The girl didn't question anything about him, once she found out about his abilities. It was very fascinating for her, because she wasn't the only one. It wasn't only fire, that made her different from others. Though it was dominating ability, that she had to learn to control first. Her temper seemed to be very bad and with every tantrum she threw, something ended up on fire. She was really hopeless in the beginning, bringing headache to Goblin and Seong. Her, sometimes turning color of eyes wasn’t helping much either... Her other ability was teleportation, just like Goblin's. Or lifting up things on their own, which is telekinesis. And some more… Of course, she could see ghosts. She was used to that since she was younger.

Through these years, she even got a new name. Her name, Naeva, was very pretty, but it wasn't something Goblin really liked. When she was born and he heard, what her name would be, he was feeling like slamming head against table. Actually, he was thinking about what name she should be given, when her mother was pregnant with her. He didn't know why, but one name came to his mind. Looking at her now, it was a perfect name for her. Nara. For some, it meant a nation. But it also had another meaning. Cheerful. This girl was incredibly cheerful and bouncy. Sometimes, they were really glad, she finally fell asleep.

Now, she was fifteen. Smart girl, but also troublemaker. Nara was just too curious about things, which made them move quicklier than usually. From time to time, leaving houses on flames.

“Okay, this is too much Nara! Can't you just learn to control your temper?! I think it's worse than any of your abilities…” Seong groaned. Yet again, they had to leave a town. Goblin was just keeping quiet, without showing how annoyed he just was. He couldn't blame her though, she took something after him.

“I'm trying but it never works! I just get pissed off, every time, they open their mouths!” Nara whines, palming her bright red cheek. She received quite a beating, before getting actually mad. Those men were insulting her and wanted money from her, she didn't even have. When they heard that, they just snapped. People could be so cruel. She would do anything to control her temper, whenever she tried, however, it really didn't work.

“But you got also hurt this time!” the servant was looking at her face, trying to treat it, always slapping her hand away from her cheek. Why couldn't she just stay still for few minutes? This was too much!

“At least, I got few beatings, before exploding.” the girl shrugged, sighing. It's not her fault, she tried to bear it. It was like there was a beast inside of her, exploding. Someone who was she yet to meet. Her true self.

“Yeah, literally. Can't you just learn how to fight them also?” Seong sighed, finally done with treatment. Her learning to fight would actually help a lot. They wouldn't have to move so much or at least, there wouldn't be so much damage. Ah, how nice that would be?

“Oh yes, please! Can you teach me?” Nara suddenly got excited. Wow, Seong could teach her? That would be awesome! She always envied those, who could fight. Would he teach her to fight with sword too? She looked at the servant with big grin and eyes.

The fighting idea, got an attention of Goblin. That was very good idea. Why he didn't think of it sooner? Oh right, women weren't the ones who could hold a sword in their hands. It was just something, that was unacceptable because women were there for being pretty, proud of their hard-working husbands, waiting for them at home.

“Me? No! Where would I even learn that?” the servant widened his eyes in surprise. How could she even asked that? He was just a mere servant, who served his master. No way, he would learn to fight. Only in his dreaming but that also stopped at some point. He was old enough to stop dreaming.

“Then how am I supposed to defense myself, when I can't fight them properly?” the girl crossed arms over her chest, pouting.

“You will learn? Not throwing tantrums but actually make it work?” Goblin asked suddenly, looking towards her. He had a serious look on his face, meaning his words. He could teach her but he won't deal with a kid. This was an important and dangerous thing, he needed her to be mature. Looking at her brightened face now though, it would take some time to tame her a bit.

“Yes! I swear!” Nara nodded rapidly with a big grin on her face. She would do anything for that.

“Alright, first mission starts now.” Goblin said, looking around. That was a perfect spot for her to learn, without people around. No one would be put in danger, if she suddenly snapped.

“Oh! What should I do?” she asked, determined. She would do really anything!

“Bring me full embrace of flowers.” Goblin looked at her with straight face. First, she needed to learn to be patient and proper. This would test it. Easy things are the hardest tests, after all. Everyone tried and always failed. Why? Because they were always trying to find something hard about it or made excuses. The easiest things are the hardest to be done.

“What?!” Okay, maybe not anything.. “Why flowers?”

“You said you will learn, right? Bring them now.” Goblin gave her an uninterested look, motioning at the field around them with his eyes. There were lot of flowers and she should be done very quick, if she won't start complaining or something.

Staring at the man for a minute more, Nara sighed, looking for pretty flowers. She could as well pick pretty ones, when she was asked about it. She was still a girl, which made her have a sense for pretty things. Women like flowers, right? Running around, she started picking them up with a smile on her face.

“Looks like she is a girl after all…” Seong was looking at the girl, honestly surprised at the sudden change of behavior. He neven seen here like this. “But, my lord. What would you do with those flowers?” he looked at the man.

“Throw them away.” he simply said, which made Seong’s jaw drop. He never told her to pick pretty flowers or be careful about picking them up. Plus, he thought, she would just hurry like always. Goblin was taken aback slightly. Throwing those flowers away will be cruel, but it was a test to control her temper.

An hour later, Nara came back with full embrace of flowers, to the man. She smiled at him and gave him the flowers. She didn't think, they would be thrown on the ground, however. The girl blinked, looking at flowers, pursing her lips.

“Ahjussi?” she looked at him with question in her eyes. “If you have told me, you would throw the flowers away. I wouldn't even bother picking the pretty ones.” she sulked, pouting and plopped down on the ground.

“Did I tell you to bring only pretty ones? I told you to bring flowers, no matter what are they like. You need to learn, do exactly what you're told to do. What if there was someone’s life at stake? would you still be picking up only those pretty flowers?” Goblin asked her, looking down at those flowers. People tended to be very careless about things like that. There had too much time for things. But there are matters of minutes, seconds. If someone had a lot of time, the other person could have only a bit of time. Time is such a precious thing, even for an immortal being like him.

Nara looked up at him, blinking. She hadn’t think that far ahead. Actually, she didn't even think about that. She just thought, the man was bored and making fun of her. But he did have a point. She looked down guiltily and sighed.

“Well, at least you realize your mistake.” he smiled softly, opening up his hand. From his hand, there were fireflies flying. Nara stared fascinated at those minute creatures with a big grin. Was he just comforting her?

To say the truth, she was suspecting something. Of course, it didn't have to make a sense at all, but there was that feeling… Why would a handsome, single man take a girl like her to his care? On top of that, he was really young. Which made her think even more, didn't he want to have his own family? Or, why didn't he age at all? It got suspicious to her. Through stories, she heard or read about this man.. Goblin. Could this man be Goblin? It's not the only thing. Still, why would Goblin bother about taking her. There was just one question.

“Ahjussi? Can I ask you something?” she looked back at him. Curious look was plastered on her face. She was curious about two things. One thing, she is sure about it. The second one is just a mere idea.

“What?” Goblin asked in a calm voice. Well, was there a time, he wasn't calm? No, there wasn't. He did have a temper. Not that bad as Nara, however. He learnt to control it.

“Who are you?” she tilted her head, raising her brows. Simple question for two of her questions. Now, he just had to answer that, before asking the other question. It just had to be that.

“Who do you think I am?” he asked her instead. She asked the same question, when they met for the first time. His answer was simple for a little girl like her. She was only five years old, after all.

“Goblin… I have read and heard many stories about him. No matter how hard I think about it, you are him. Goblin.” she said, happily explaining. She was actually feeling triumphal because she finally knew something. She didn’t feel useless. Not that she ever was but she did bring a headache to these two men, she was traveling with.

The man stared at her for a long time. It looked like she wasn't ignorant at all. He thought, she would only care if someone was insulting her, but it looks like no. She just seemed to carefree, not caring about details. This girl could be very surprising. Even Seong noticed their conversation while preparing diner.

“But… I have another question. Are you… my dad?” Nara bit on her lip, waiting for the response. Seong started to cough from the surprising question because he was just tasting the stew. Goblin clenched his jaw, thinking about quick but safe answer.

“What are you talking about?” instead, he just asked something else. At least, he needed to know why did she think so. He didn't feel like telling her the truth. Maybe, it was because he just wanted to keep her safe…

“You are not?” she smiled awkwardly, playing with her hair. Well, perhaps, he just didn't want to tell her the truth. But… why would he be hiding that? It made her even more curious. She just couldn't help it! There were too many mysteries about this man. Who wouldn't get curious? She felt like a complete useless person, when even Seong knew everything!

“How did you come up with that?” Goblin cleared out his throat, glancing to dumbfounded Seong. The man clenched his jaw, his teeth showing a bit, as to scare the servant for not saying or asking anything. He didn't feel like answering the servant’s questions, that would be completely the same as Nara’s.

“Well, let's say, I have a theory.” The girl shrugged, grinning and adding a minute later. “But if you don't want to tell me, then don't.” by Goblin's reaction, she could tell. There was something!

Just as he promised, Goblin started to teach Nara martial arts. Not just fighting with sword, but she had to learn to defend herself, if there was no sword nearby. He couldn't lie though. It was a great headache as well. She just couldn't understand easy things, but the complicated ones were handled easily by her. It was confusing. This girl was confusing. Was she just too good?

The training lasted for five years, until Nara mastered everything. Now, she was twenty years old. A young woman. Not only one man has turned around to look her. She didn't look interested, however. As if there was something blinding her to see a love. A blindfold that couldn't be taken down. No matter how much those men tried. This fact was weird even to Goblin and his servant. A girl in her age should be interested in those kind of things. Young love. Finding interests. Trying to catch an attention of someone she liked. One time, the man even thought, that Nara had feelings for Seong, which made him incredibly anxious. Not that he didn't like the guy, but he would be imagining his daughter with someone else… His guess turned out to be wrong, however, when Seong got married.

This thing had him wondering for another ten years. How these years were passing, Nara never looked, not even once, in man’s direction. It made him worried. He was feeling, something was very wrong. And that day, something was actually feeling very wrong, had come. Nara was sick for a long time. One month, he actually counted. The problem was, her illness wasn't getting any better. It made him extremely worried. It made him horrified. It was the same day, she was born, November 4th. The girl… Now woman, she was very weak. She was very pale and sweating. It made Goblin think of the worst.

That night was very fateful for two reasons. That night, the man was sitting in the corner of the room, looking at the lying body without any movement. He was tugging hardly at his hair, silently crying. Was this also his punishment? Seeing his daughter die right in front of his eyes? He didn't even have a chance to tell her, he was indeed her father. But she left. She left him here. Right now, the girl surely is in a good place. One thing was strange, however. There was no grim reaper anywhere and her ghost… It wasn't there.

That night, somewhere in the country, a girl was born. With dark hair and big round black eyes. Her fate was decided… You will continue your life over and over again, every thirty years. In that mean time, you won't have a family, until you find your true love. While accomplishing that, live your life, meeting new people, tangling into their lives…  You shall remember everything from your previous lives too.

By tangling into people’s lives, he meant, that the girl will be born to different families to different people every thirty years. The girl will be blood related to them, but in the the same time, she won’t. Because her father is none other than Goblin. She is also destined the man, who is her real father in her every life.

Talking about meeting him in every of hers lives, she was meeting him today. Her tenth birthday were knocking on the door, while she was sitting under the tree, enjoying the colorful nature. Just as she was admiring all this, a man passed around her. The girl abruptly stood up, staring at the very familiar man.

“Ahjussi?” she called for the man, walking behind him. The man, however, didn’t even flinch, hearing her voice.

It was shocking for him. This girl… She looked exactly the same as Nara. But it couldn’t be her, could it? His daughter passed away. Then, why was that girl here? Calling him? Why did she look the same?

“Ahjussi?!” the girl called louder this time, only to be ignored again. “Excuse me?” she ran to catch up with him, but as much as she tried, the man seemed always faster than her. “Yah!!” She stomped her foot against the ground, getting annoyed right now. It wouldn’t possibly be good if she put something on flames, would it? But then, an idea hit her. She bit on her lip, looking at the man, taking a deep breath. “Daddy?”

This time, Goblin froze in his steps. Did she just call him.. Daddy? What was this girl? Slowly turning around, his breath hitched, seeing the girl grinning widely, since she managed to stop him.

“Nara?”


	3. Yet another life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here and it's the last chapter written in advance, so I just want to apologize, if the updates are slow. I have so many things to do and write right now, that there is not much time. But I hope you'll enjoy reading this story, as much as I enjoy writing it. Of course, with more people being interested in this story, the updates should be faster. :) Enjoy!

           Home. Sweet home. Nara smiles, when walking out of an airport. It’s been so long since she was here. In Seoul. All her life, she was traveling. Well, ever since she parted ways with her father. She was born to families all over the world. Poor or rich or average. Not that she cared about it that much, however. They would meet in different way and different life, anyway. It always was that way.

The reason of them not living or being together was simple. Watching his daughter dying every time brought him incredible pain. That’s why the girl suggested this idea. Now, she is here, ready to see her father again.

           Just when she starts to walk towards a taxi, it starts raining. She reaches out her hand, catching drops of rain. It looks like he feels down… Nara thinks. Looking around, she stops a taxi eventually. First, she needs to go to her new apartment, that she has bought not too long ago.

There are still many things, she needs to do. Like finding a high school to attend to and finish her studies. Later, she can go to a college. Although, she is already 21 years old, she was very sick when a child.

Just because she is his daughter doesn’t mean, she can’t get sick. She can. It’s just another life and she is like other people around her... Until she gets mad. Nara has a temper. A very bad temper. Even though, she was trying to control if for hundreds of years, she couldn’t hold a grip of it. That’s very sad, isn’t it? She can’t die either… The only time she can die is her in 30 years old. Quite unfair.

Someone would say, through all those years, she could get used to living for so long. But living for hundreds of years? Going through the pain of dying repeatedly? It’s not something, a person can get used to. It’s also not something, someone can just imagine. Living forever? Or being forever young? It’s surely nice saying, but actually going through that is something else. Those people would rather die than living for so long…

Nara keeps looking out of the window, taking in everything of the city. How long has it been since she was last here? She doesn’t remember, but many things have surely changed. If only it wasn’t raining… Why is he feeling down? It’s not that easy to make her father feel down. Then why?

Along the way to her new apartment. The driver of the taxi is asking her typical questions as where did she come from, how long will she stay here and what brought her here. It’s a nice change, hearing the Korean language somewhere else than her home. But can she call it a home? Her true home is here. Seoul. This city is her true home. It’s where her dad is.

Once the car stops, the girl pays the driver and gets off of the car. Oh? It’s not raining anymore… She smiles and walks into the building. Thankfully, Nara doesn’t need to talk with anyone about the apartment, since everything is already taken care of. Her brother, from the current family, helped her a lot. Oh right, she should meet him. That can wait though, she will call him first and get to him soon. It’s not like any of them would disappear anytime soon, right?

She takes the elevator to fifth floor, where her apartment is. She couldn’t live with her brother since he lives in dorms. His parents wanted to buy a house or an apartment for him, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to be like other guys his age, that are going to college.

When the elevator opens, Nara walks out with a smile and goes to the door of her apartment, fishing for keys in her pocket. Unlocking the door, she smiles widely at the sight of her new home. It’s not the largest apartment she has ever seen, but it’s not the smallest either. Just perfect for her. There is a living room, bedroom, guest room, kitchen, bathroom,… Everything a person needs. Just when she was coming back to the living room from the bathroom, her smile drops, upon seeing a figure on the couch. Annoying… The girl clenches her teeth and fists.

“I can hear your thoughts, you know?” the beautiful woman stands up, smiling widely at her. Beside her, there are bags and a luggage. “You sure have a nice apartment… I’m taking the guest room, alright?” the woman says with no worries, taking all of her things to the said room.

           All Nara can do is just stare. Okay, she knows her. Okay, they are still on good terms. But what the hell is she doing here? Nara didn’t invite her!

“What are you doing here?” the follows after the uninvited guest to the room, where everything seems to be already livable. Clothing already hanged in closets. Sheets already on bed. Everything in order, nice and neat.

“What do you think? I’m going to live here.. With you.” The woman with brown hair answers Nara. She looks at her, as if it was the most normal thing to do. Well yes, of course, but not for these two. It’s not like they are classmates or something. And now, they are supposed to be roommates? It just doesn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense to begin with. At least not to a normal person. But explaining to someone, that these two are not normal, is like talking to wall.

“Why would you be doing that?” Nara crosses arms on her chest, leaning against the door frame. Why would someone like the brunette care for someone like her? Nara is the daughter of Goblin. Most of the creatures fear him, himself. Let’s say, his daughter is just worse than him… Because of her temper, she scares lot of creatures, not just people. Ghosts are trying to avoid her as well.

“Because I care for you…” the uninvited woman shrugs her shoulders, smiling softly.

“Since when a grim reaper cares for others? Especially for missing souls?” raising her brows, Nara blinks few times, surprised at the word ‘care’. Is it some kind of joke?

           Yes, the woman is a grim reaper. An angel of death, could be said as well. A grim reaper is supposed to take souls and help them on the other side, or let them suffer. Depends on life of the person. It’s not an easy job at all, because sometimes there are missing souls. Missing soul is someone, who avoided death. Someone who was supposed to die but somehow survived. In other words, someone whose soul couldn’t be found. For a grim reaper, it’s just like a nightmare, because they have to go searching for the soul. Missing souls were not supposed to happen.

           Nara is one of them. The missing soul. She couldn’t be taken, however, because her soul was always busy going from death to another born. One second she died, and the another, she was born again. That’s why, her soul could not ever be caught.

“Exactly… I have to make sure, you won’t run away ever again.” The grim reaper nods her head, sitting down on the bad, staring at the dark haired girl. Nara is very interesting in her eyes and she has quite a liking in her, but her job is job and she better won’t fail.

“What makes you so sure, it won’t happen?” Nara sighs, rubbing her eyes, getting tired. The flight was long and she feels like she could use a shower and then sleep.

“Oh come on! Can’t you just find your true love and not be such a pain?” the grim reaper groans, shaking her head and narrowing her brows.

“I didn’t pick this kind of life.”

“Yes, you didn’t… Yet, I have multiple cards with your name…” this time it was for the brunette to crosses arms on her chest. There is nothing she can do with those names. She has to find the right card with the right name. She needs to find a card with name KIM NARA. But there is no name like that at all, and that’s why the soul is still escaping right through her hands.

“Those aren’t actually my names tho. Do you have my true name?” this is something for Nara to chuckle about. There is no one on this world who knows her true name, beside her and her father. Her true name isn’t Kim Nara after all, is it? She changed her name, but it’s long ago. In Joseon era.

“Of course not.. I don’t know why it isn’t in archives…”

“Then you can’t take me, even if you want.” Nara concludes, going to the kitchen. She suddenly feels thirsty. It’s right, she didn’t eat yet, but eating after a flight is not the best option. It always makes her sick. She could just teleport here. But then again, she was never in this part of city, nor this apartment. It would be hard to find it here, plus people would find it suspicious. It had to be done.

“But I can still guard you…” The woman comes running from the guest room with triumphal smile, jumping on the spot a bit.

“So annoying.” Nara stares at her uninterested, shaking her head. Is she really a grim reaper? She is starting to doubt it… The girl also isn’t very thrilled about being watched 24/7. It’s not like she is some kind of prisoner or whatever. Having a grim reaper following her every time, is annoying. This woman is even capable of finding her true love and do anything, so it would work out!

“It’s not fun for me either!” the woman steals the bottle of water, drinking of it, leaning against the fridge. Her face is full of agony, so it would look like she is really hurt. That’s all a lie, however. She is very happy to bother Goblin’s daughter. It’s actually kind of fun to watch her being teased.

“Hojung… Don’t you have better things to do?” Nara snaps, pursing her lip and narrowing her brows.

           Hojung. That’s a name of this grim reaper. That's how Nara named her. Angels of death don’t remember anything from their life. Not even their name. It’s really depressing. Maybe it’s a curse too? What is worse? Remembering completely everything? Or remembering completely nothing? That’s the question. As for Nara, she remembers everything from her previous lives but emotions. She can’t remember emotions. Not even the basic feelings.. She only has memories of how certain things could feel… Perhaps, it’s for better.

“That’s why I’m going to live here.” Hojung grins, sitting on the counter, looking around the kitchen, since she hasn’t got a chance yet. Looking at it on a first glance was really nice, but looking at it more carefully is sure lot of better!

“Get out.” Nara says in a low voice, clenching her fists again.

“Don’t wanna…” the woman shakes her head, not really paying attention to the girl.

“Get.. out!” one of the girl’s fists turn into a fire fist, her eyes turning a different color. This time it’s blue. Every time, she gets mad or angry, her eyes change colors. No one can say what color it would be at what time, which is pretty much interesting.

“Nope.”

“Yah!” now both of her fists are in flames. It’s enough for Hojung to finally look at her with a straight face:

“We don’t want you putting things on fire, do we?” she goes to the living room, plopping down on the couch and glancing at Nara, before turning on the TV. To her surprise, it’s really working. Thinking, it’s just their first day in this apartment, she thought some things would be needed to get done. “Get ready for school! I have picked one of you!” she calls for Nara again, when she remembers something. Right, she was quite bored, waiting for the girl in Seoul. It was not helping not knowing where the apartment it. All she could do was just wait and be directed here. While she was waiting, she was searching for some high schools, that could accept Nara to the senior year class. Of course, Hojung knew about the illness the girl has when a child. Searching through multiple school, she found few. Mostly only girl schools, but since Nara was used to school where boys and girl were going together, according Hojung it was the best choice.

“Who are you to do that?!”

“Your friend..” the grim reaper replies calmly, getting comfortable on the couch.

“Friend?” Nara comes to her, snatching the TV remote from the woman, so the attention would be on her. Who is whose friend? No one ever said, they are friends..

“Of course… What else I would be?” the woman looks at her blinking. Nara smiles, not believing this question and throws the remote back at Hojung. More like an enemy… she thinks grumpily, completely forgetting that the grim reaper can hear other’s thoughts. “I’m not your enemy. I’m just doing my job!”

           That’s how their conversation that day ended. Hojung only came to Nara’s bedroom late at night with information about the school. The girl was already sleeping, however. That means, she must get familiar with everything in the morning. Meeting the chairman shouldn’t be the hardest thing to do, after all. Right?

    Nara wakes up in the morning way too early than she would like. It's not raining anymore, which she is glad for, but it's uncomfortably cold. Why didn't she close the window yesterday’s night? Who knows… She looks around, spotting some papers on her desk. Walking to the desk lazily, the girl checks those papers, not really interested in its content. This school, huh?

Other girls in her age would probably be nervous to hell, because they had to transfer to another school in senior year of school. But Nara not. She is used to it. She has lived for four hundred years already, and going to school was a big part of her long life. The girl is not surprised, shocked or nervous anymore… Well, not all the time. Every time she is born, she has to experience all of her emotions over again. Feelings are the only thing, she does not remember. She is not nervous, because she knows how to go through the situation. It's really a question, however, how would she react in situations, when she is more than thirty. It didn't ever happen. And it probably won't. She lost a faith in her fate. Funny, right? She is born to die, only to find her true love. Does this thing called love even exist? Of course, people can make someone waver or shaken. Can that be called love though? Where is the guarantee that the one person is your true love? How do you know that? These questions are running through Nara’s head. What is love? Even her father is supposed to die when he meets his bride! Is there supposed to be true love? Who knows… She would have to ask him, but they didn't see each other in 21 years… It's a long time. Perhaps, the bride has appeared already? That would be pretty much great! On the other side, Nara can't imagine life without her dad.

She gets up from her head and stretches. First day of school. Yay? Kids these days are pretty scary. It’s not what she remembers from before. Fortunately, with every evolution, Nara grows up as well. But still… Where is this world going?

Walking to her closet, the girl chuckles when she finds the uniform in there. Looks like Hojung has really prepared everything about the school. Why would she do that though? It’s not like she needs to do that. Plus, a grim reaper becoming a temporary mom is quite funny. Not that she would want a grim reaper as mom. Hopefully, the almighty guy has something else up his sleeve.

Hanging the uniform on the door of closet, Nara goes to the bathroom and washes herself. In front of a mirror, she spends more time, just staring at her reflection. It’s not like she has problems with her look, that she should looks as best as possible. No, it’s not the case. She’s not actually looking at her face, but at herSELF. Her inner self. At first, she thought it’s great that she can live this almost immortal life, but later on, she got scared of herself. Of herself and her fate. She is actually creeped out because of that. Sometimes, she feels like going and beating the crap out of the God.

Nara sighs and leaves the bathroom, getting dressed. She can do it. She has survived and held on for so long, why would she give up now? No way! She will go until the end. There’s no point lying, one gets curious about what’s in the end. Will it be happiness or sorrow?

The girl looks towards the mirror for the last time, and then goes to the kitchen, only to be stopped in the door of her room. The grim reaper is running around the kitchen, making a breakfast for two. She has gone completely crazy, right? Isn’t she taking the role of big sister or mom to seriously?

“Oh? Are you awake dear?” Hojung smiles at Nara, putting plates on the table. She doesn’t understand why the girl is staring at her like that. Is there something on her face? No, it shouldn’t be…

“Have you finally lost it?” Nara asks, tilting her head to the side with a smirk. She never in her life thought, she would really witness this. Hojung acting like her mom, without husband but still capable of working and making her family comfortable. She looks exactly like this right now. Nara bets, that if the grim reaper haven’t died in this young age and didn’t become grim reaper, she would be the best mom ever. Unfortunately, Hojung isn’t interested in life like that.

“Hush! I’m just trying to be nice!” the grim reaper frowns and puffs cheeks.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, I am! You are supposed to meet the chairman at nine.” She looks at the clock, confirming there is still bit of time. They can’t be late for the first day of school. Even though, Nara is already 21 years old, but she still didn’t graduate.

“Why do I have to meet the chairman, when all I need to do is just meet my homeroom teacher?” the goblin’s daughter sits to the table and grabs a toast into her hand, biting into it hungrily the very next time.

“Your parents are big sponsors of the school, so he wants to meet you himself.” Hojung sighs, shrugging. This must be so much of pressure for some kids. Having rich parents and being controlled or watched all the time. Thanks God, Nara is old and good enough to not care about these things. She has experienced so many things in her life. Not many things can shock or surprise her.

“This is crazy.” The girl groans, frowning.

“This is the cruel reality, that has never changed in the history.” The grim reaper briefly looks at the girl in front of her, before sitting down on the chair as well. “He wants to get on your good side. That’s all.”

“I’m not interested in those things. I did whatever I could to get kicked out of the previous school. And finally, my “parents” agreed to send me here.” Nara chuckles at the memory. Yes, she was kicked out of the school in US. She just wanted to get out of there so much and come here, she was capable of doing anything. It just played into her cards, knowing her brother will be here as well. Maybe that’s the reason why her parents let her go.

“Yeah… You are such a problematic child.”

“I wanted to come back.” Nara pouts, since she just couldn’t bear to stay there. She was curious about things here. About her dad, brother, city… all.

“You could wait for one more year.” Hojung says. She knows the main reason, why the girl wanted to come. She really likes her dad. And as much as goblin is scary for grim reapers and ghost, he is loving dad for Nara. Through all these years, with Nara dying and so on, they got even closer.

“But he is still my dad!” Nara pouts, picking up on her food.

“He is probably busy as well…”

“Making the gold bars appear doesn’t make him busy.”

“How am I supposed to know that? He is your father.”

“Exactly!” the girl stands up abruptly, slamming fists into the table. She just gets frustrated so easily. Actually, it’s no wonder, that she hasn’t found her true love with this attitude.“You haven’t even met him.”

“That’s right.” The grim reaper nods and checks on the clock again, standing up from the chair as well. “Hurry up, I will take you to school.”

“Forget it, I can do it myself.” Nara leaves for her bag which is in the room, rejecting the kind offer. She is not in the mood to ride with the woman right now!

“Can you be normal? Teleport isn’t the most usual way to get to school.” Hojung follows her into the bedroom, standing in the door frame and crossing arms on her chest. Sometimes, Nara just behaves so childish. It’s not easy with her. Well, but all people know, after who she takes the bad temper…

“Pffff…” Nara goes back through the kitchen to the main door, preparing to leave. She is not going to be told what to do by a mere grim reaper!

“I’m taking you by car.” Hojung says. She finished talking, now she is going to act. Her patience is getting smaller as well. It takes lot of patience to look after Nara.

           The ride to school was quiet, mainly for the reason, that those two didn’t want to talk with each other at the moment. Hojung was trying her best in the morning, but it looks like her effort when to vain. Completely. The girl can’t just appreciate when someone is being nice to her. It’s not like the grim reaper was forcing herself, she wanted it to be perfect.

           Nara, on the other hand, is just pissed off at herself. She is disappointed, she can’t control her feelings. The negative ones. Was there a time she was sincerely happy? Oh yes, there was. Her first life and then meeting her dad again in the next life… Why? Because he is the only thing that doesn’t change in her every life.

           Leaning her head against the window of the car, Nara stares out. Seoul has really changed a lot. It doesn’t look like it, but 21 years is a lot. Every her life, she always ends up in Seoul, at least for a while, on way or another. She always finds her way there.

           It doesn’t take much longer, before they arrive in front of a large building. Boys and girls in uniform walk inside. They look more cheerful about going to school than kids in US. Perhaps, it’s just Nara’s imagination. Without thinking twice, she gets out of the car and looks at Hojung for the last time: “I’m going. Don’t wait for me… I’m thinking about meeting dad after school.”

“Okay.. And oh, I have heard something interesting. Maybe it’s true.. I’m going.” Hojung chuckles and drives away, leaving Nara there, looking dumbfounded.

“What the…?” the girl stares for a good while the way the car disappeared, but soon gets the hold of it and makes her way to the chairman’s office.

It’s not like she was in this school before, but she knows the way. All she needs to do, is just listen. Just like her dad, Nara has the ability of super hearing. Actually, the only thing she can’t do is making the gold bars appear. She can’t do that thing, not that she minds. Or she can’t see future by looking at people.

Upon arriving to the chairman’s office, she bows and smiles at the secretary, who looks up at her from behind the computer. Pretty young woman to be chairman’s secretary. The woman can’t be older than 25 years old.

“How may I help you?” the woman asks, blinking, when she sees Nara. Usually, students don’t come here. The highest they go to, is principal’s office. Why would she be here?

“I am here to meet the chairman. My name is Min Nora, the new student.” Nara introduces herself. Yes, Nora. Obviously, she can’t have the name Nara her every life. She is being called that only by friends, her brother, grim reaper and dad. Her new name is somehow similar to Nara every time though, which is kind of nice. It wouldn’t be much of deal, if she misspelled.

“Ah yes, I have been noticed about you coming.” The secretary nods her head and smiles for the first time. Though she doesn’t look really thrilled about the grim coming there. It almost looks like she doesn’t want to let any women meet the chairman.

           Now I am really curious about what does this chairman look like to make this woman like this. Nara chuckles to herself and calms herself instantly.

“Go inside. The chairman is already waiting for you.”

“Thank you.” The girl bows again, walking to the door to the office and knocking gently with her knuckles. Opening the door carefully, Nara bows to the chairman this time. Damn, he is young! Okay, he is about 40, but that’s still young. Like a lot!

           The moment, the man notices the girl, he smiles widely and motions for her to sit on the chair. Without any hesitation, the discussion about school begins. Of course, questions about her parents are being asked as well, which makes Nara cringe, but she will do anything to stay in this school. Well, in Seoul to be more specific.

           After one hour of talking, the girl is being led to the teacher’s lounge, to meet her homeroom teacher. Looks, like the most annoying part is behind her now…


End file.
